El amor bajo el Tilo
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Ness invita a sus amigos a quedarse una noche en el hotel de Fourside para celebrar su cumpleaños. Sus amigos, como buenas personas que son,lo tratan de juntar con la chica que el tanto desea..por medio de piropos mal hechos. Ness/Paula y otras parejitas adentro.


**PRIMER FIC EN LA SECCIÓN DE EARTHBOUND *muere de los nervios***

**La historia la saque ( y base) de una canción rumana muy linda, llamada "Dragonstea din tei" que si la escuchan con la historia, se darán cuenta de las lineas en las cuales me base.**

**Fic dedicado a mis autores favoritos, Mr. NBA, Enso, y PsiNess. También a ti MagicPaula, espero lo disfrutes (aunque tu ship sea más ClausxLucas)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Earthbound no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, sería tan raro y nada coherente.**

**Disfruten la lectura:3**

* * *

No POV

Era una tarde calurosa en las calles de Fourside. Con sus pobladores tranquilos en sus asuntos, niños jugando cerca de la calle y los negocios abiertos. Para 1 chico, esa tarde iba a ser la más divertida de todas.

3 de sus 5 amigos, habían viajado desde distintas partes del mundo por la celebración de su cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, 2 de ellos no pudieron ir por asuntos personales.

Pero ahí estaban los demás, tratando de pasarla bien con el cumpleañero.

-Gracias nuevamente por invitarnos, Ness.-Dijo educadamente Lucas, mientras buscaba con sus compañeros el hotel en el cual iban a hospedarse.  
-¡Sí! Gracias, y no te preocupes. Tu regalo está seguro en mi maleta..-Le dijo su "gemelo" Ninten.  
-Eh…no hay problema si mi regalo no está aquí, ¿Verdad?.-Dijo Claus mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
-¡Claus!

Ness ante el "problemita" que había surgido, río, llamando la atención de los gemelos y Ninten.

-¿Qué te da risa?.-Dijo molesto Claus  
-¿Oh? ¿A mí? Nada nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Ness

Ness conocía a Lucas y a Claus en un intercambio de la escuela. Lucas era el menor de los gemelos, tímido e inteligente. Su cabello rubio y ojos azul como el cielo lo distinguían de su hermano mayor, Claus. Claus era muy extrovertido, a veces rebelde y muy divertido, lo cual lo hacía relacionarse con el muy fácil. Su cabello es naranja y tiene ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Ness?¿Ness?  
-¿Ah? ¿Mande?  
-Te nos fuiste un rato, llevamos horas dando vueltas aquí. ¿Nos puedes llevar al hotel?.-Dijo entre risas su gemelo, Ninten.  
-¡Claro!

A Ninten, Ness lo conoce desde kínder. Ya que la primera vez que se vieron pensaban que uno era el reflejo de otro, causando imitaciones y una que otra broma a las maestras. Ninten era un poco más alto que el, con cabello negro que siempre permanecía escondido debajo de una gorra roja con azul, que ha donde quiera que fuera, portaba. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los violeta de Ness, son un azul profundo.

El cuarteto entro al hotel de Fourside, ese conocido por ser el segundo más caro después del de Summers.

-¿Hola?¿S-señor?.-Dijo Lucas mientras intentaba llamar la atención del recepcionista.  
-¿Oh? ¡Discúlpeme!, ¿Qué se le ofrece jovencito?  
-Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Ness.-Dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con sus manos  
-OH! Cierto!, tome su llave, y disfruten su estancia.-Le dijo el recepcionista mientras le daba las llaves que posteriormente fueron arrebatadas por Claus.

-Si, gracias, ¡VAMONÓS! El último es caca.  
-¿Caca?.-Dijeron los restantes, mientras el recepcionista se reía.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, se acomodaron en sus camas para tomar fuerzas. Claus peleaba por el control de la tele con su hermano, mientras Ness y Ninten recostados, se encontraban hablando de sus vidas.

-No te hagas pato.-Le dijo Ninten en tono burlón.-Dime ¿Qué paso con Paula?  
-¿P-paula?..Primero cuéntame… ¡¿Qué paso contigo y Ana?!.-Lo dijo en un tono demasiado alto, llamando la atención de los gemelos

-¿Quién es Ana?.-Pregunto curioso Claus mientras se acercaba.

Ninten, con un sonrojo visible en su cara, volteo a ver con furia a Ness.

-¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo es ella?.-Dijo inocentemente Lucas, mientras se acercaba al trio.

-Ah..veran..ah..Ana…es una amiga especial. Tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, una hermosa sonrisa…-Dijo Ninten tratando de no verle los ojos a sus amigos.  
-¿Te gusta mucho?.- Preguntó Claus mientras le daba un codazo a Ninten, causando que se sonrojara más.  
-Tanto que hicieron algo, y no quiere contar.-Dijo Ness mientras miraba malvadamente a Ninten.  
.-Dijo entre dientes Ninten.  
-¿Enserio?¿Que paso?.-dijo curioso el rubio.

Hubo un silencio de segundos, mientras todos esperaban atentos a la respuesta de Ninten.

-Bueno, p-pues bailamos, y-y fue todo.-Dijo Ninten mientras su cara no podía estar más roja.  
-Aw, no sabía que te gustaba bailar.-Concluyó Claus.  
-¿Y-y tú? ¡Te tiene que gustar alguien!.-respondió abrumado Ninten  
-A mí no, a Lucas sí.

El trio volteo a ver cautelosamente a Lucas, quien trataba de alejarse cautelosamente del grupo.

-NO, NO. AHORA TU TAMBIEN DICES.-dijo Ninten con la mirada más amenazadora.  
-Ah..ah..¿Feliz cumpleaños Ness?.-dijo el rubio tratando de esconder su cara.  
-Yo también quiero saber Lucas.-Dijo el oji-violeta, disfrutando el show.  
-L-lo diré rápido, ¿Okay?...MegustamuchoKumatora.-dijo mientras tapaba su boca, sin creer que lo había admitido.

-Kuma..?  
-¿¡TE GUSTA KUMATORA?!.-Grito Claus.-¡¿POR ESO MAMÁ TE DIO EL SERMÓN DEL BESO?!  
-¡CLAUS!.-grito Lucas, tratando de callar a su hermano.  
-…..¿se besaron?.-Dijo Ness sorprendido. _"yo ni le puedo hablar por teléfono"_ Pensó.  
-Eh..eh…sí, p-pero fue rápido!.-Dijo Lucas escondiendo su cara en sus manos.  
-A todo esto, ¿Cómo es físicamente Kumatora?.-Pregunto Ness.  
-Pues mira.-le contesto Claus.-Tiene ojos color esmeralda, cabello rosa y muy corto, un cuerpo que..

Lucas furioso le lanzo su zapato, obligando a su hermano a callarse. Ninten sonrío ante lo inocente que era Lucas.

-Y tu Ness…¿Quién te gusta?

Los tres voltearon a verlo, esperando la respuesta. Ness acomodó su gorra nervioso. Desviando la mirada de ellos.

-Nadie.-Mintió  
-¡Mentiroso!¿Que hay de Paula?.-Le dijo Ninten mientras se paraba de la cama  
-¿Paula?¿Cómo es ella?.- Pregunto Lucas  
-Es rubia, como de tu tamaño, ojos azules, porta un vestido rosa, con un moño.-La describió Claus, recordándole de la vez que la conoció.  
-Oh!, ¿han hablado al menos?  
-Eh….no..bueno sí. Pero no le he dicho nada, y no pienso decirle nada.- dijo Ness mientras volteaba a la pared, sonrojado.

Los gemelos y el peli negro restante se voltearon para formular un plan. Al terminar, se acercaron al cumpleañero y lo tomaron por la fuerza.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?.-Dijo asustado Ness  
-Algo que me agradecerás.-Dijo Claus mientras buscaba donde sentarlo.

Una vez encontraron la silla, lo sentaron y lo amarraron con las sabanas de la cama.

-…¿Qué harán?.- Dijo mientras los miraba sospechoso.  
-Pues, haremos que la llames, y le admitas tus sentimientos.-Dijo orgulloso de su plan Lucas  
-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no tengo su número.-dijo Ness mientras sacaba la lengua.  
-Pero yo si.-Dijo Claus mientras marcaba en el teléfono.  
-¿¡Como lo conseguiste?!.-Pregunto exaltado y celoso Ness  
-Ventajas de juntarte con las chicas. Ahora calla que está sonando. Te enseñaremos como se hace, Ninten, empiezas.-Dijo mientras pasaba el teléfono al gemelo del cumpleañero.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, esperando que se escuchara la voz de la niña.

….

-¿Alo?  
-_¿Hola?  
-_Saludos!, soy yo, tu duque.  
_-…Eh..¿qué?  
_-Pequeña, solo te pido algo, que aceptes mi felicidad…  
_-Adiós Ninten. No sabía que hablabas así con Paula._

Al oír que le colgaron, el trio estallo en carcajadas, mientras molesto, le paso el teléfono a Lucas.  
-Tu turno, tomate.-Le dijo mientras Lucas se sonrojaba  
-NO soy un tomate.-Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

El rubio marco nuevamente a la casa, lo que no sabían ellos, es que había una _sleepover_ en casa de Paula, en las cuales se encontraban Ana y Kumatora.

-¿Alo?  
_-Hola pequeñín ~  
_-¡Hola! Soy yo tu Picasso, y aunque sea fuerte, sabes que no te pido nada a cambio solo tu amor, y mis palabras de amor las pintare en cada pared..  
_-Awwwwww…Luke, es lo más tierno que me has dicho después del beso.  
_-…..  
-_¿Luke?~ ¿No me digas que moriste?  
_-…..  
_-Adiós pequeñín~_

Al momento que colgó Kuma, Lucas se cayó de los nervios, mientras trataba de relacionar porque no sabía que caño estaba pasando. Los chicos se sorprendieron de su actitud y decidieron dejarlo procesar lo que había pasado.

-Supongo que es mi turno.-Dijo Claus mientras tomaba el teléfono de las manos de Lucas, y marcaba nuevamente.

Mientras sonaba, Lucas reaccionó, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, y plasmo una larga sonrisa.

-¿Hola?  
-_¿Hola?  
_-Cuando tú te vas, mi mundo se vuelve gris, y no me llevas contigo y..  
_-¿Oh? ¿Te paso a mi hija?  
_-….Señora Polestar?  
-_Aja, déjame le hablo…¡Paula!_

...

Claus se asustó y le puso el teléfono a Ness.

-Tu turno de hablar.  
-¡¿Qué?! No aprendí na…  
-_¿Hola?..-_habló una voz femenina y pequeña  
-…H-hola Paula.  
_-¿Ness? ¡Hola! ¿Necesitas algo?_  
-Pues…

Ness volteó a ver a Claus y Ninten, los cuales lo miraban con presión, este resignado, empezó a hablar.

-_¿Aja? Te escucho._  
-Veras, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace rato…  
_-..¿Qué es? Vamos, no me dejes en la duda.  
_-Pues…ehh… Qué.. .Quiero que seas muy feliz, y… y… y cuando tú te vas, mi mundo se vuelve oscuro, tu sonrisa y tus ojos me recuerdan al amor bajo el Tilo.  
_-…N-Ness?  
_-Y…y…s-soy fuerte, así que no te pido nada a cambio,solo tu amor, y-ya que iría a salvarte más veces que a cualquier princesa en un videojuego.  
-_….Ness...  
_-¿S-sí?  
-_Yo también te quiero.-_Dijo calmadamente la chica mientras se reía  
-E-enserio..?  
-_Sí, aunque no esté segura que es el Amor de Tilo. Pero si lo dices tú, tiene que ser algo bueno. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños~  
_-G-gracias Paula. T-te quiero mucho.  
_-..Oh! Kuma pregunta por Lucas. ¿Cuál es su estado?_

Los tres voltearon a ver a Lucas, quién seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro, viendo al techo, perdido en sus sentimientos.

-Con una sonrisa, probablemente pensando en ella.-Dijo Ness mientras reía un poco.  
_-Oh! Y Ana quiere hablar con Ninten._  
-Claro! Con gusto te lo paso~  
-_Esta bien, hasta luego Ness!  
_-Hasta luego Paula.

Ness dejo el teléfono, mientras veía la expresión de horror de Ninten.

-Ana quiere hablar contigo.-Le dijo mientras se empezaba a reír

Ninten, de manera cautelosa, tomo el teléfono, esperando gritos del otro lado.

-¿Hola?  
-_Ninten, me podrías explicar, ¿Por qué le pensabas decir esas cosas a Paula?  
_-Era para que Ness supiera como hablarle, y funciono.-Le dijo de la manera más sincera a Ana.  
-_…¿Seguro?  
_-Segurísimo, amor~  
-_Awww, diviértete~  
-_Hasta luego~

Cuando colgó, vio las miradas de risa de sus amigos, al ver como hablaba con su novia.

-Bueno si es mi novia. Ya déjenme en paz!.-Dijo Ninten molesto mientras se iba al baño.

Ness y Claus se empezaron a reír, mientras que Lucas seguía perdido._  
_  
-Creo que deberíamos avisarle, ¿No crees?.-Le dijo Ness al gemelo mayor  
-Naaah, veremos cuánto dura esta vez. Después del beso llego así y se que igual como por 4 horas.

Ness simplemente sonrío. _"Hermanos"_ Pensó.

Al finalizar la tarde, Claus y Ninten continuaron haciéndose burla entre ellos, mientras el pobre Lucas no despertaba de su sorpresa y Ness hablaba por teléfono con Jeff, Poo y su papá.

Para Ness, fue el mejor cumpleaños que él ha tenido.

* * *

**¿Alo? Hola! espero les haya gustado :3 y si preguntan al igual que Paula, que es el amor de tilo o más bien dicho el "Tilo" es un árbol que en Rumania (creo) que es el árbol de los enamorados.**

**Hasta luego!~ No olviden que el review sirve para mejorar al creador (eso creo yo)**

**Nyan~**


End file.
